


Patrullando

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Y un vampiro o demonio indeterminado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: Una noche cualquiera de patrulla por el cementerio.





	Patrullando

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en la quinta temporada, allá por la época de _Crush_.

—Spike, deja de fast...

Buffy no llega a terminar la frase. De pronto un demonio aparece saltando por encima de la tapia del cementerio que queda a su izquierda. Se planta delante de ellos blandiendo un hacha que describe un arco preciso a la altura del cuello de Buffy con muy mala idea. Ella lo ve por el rabillo del ojo y se aparta con sus reflejos de Cazadora, justo a tiempo. Un mechoncillo de pelo rubio cortado limpiamente cae al suelo flotando. Demasiado cerca.

—¡Hey, que acabo de gastarme una pasta en la peluquería! —grita Buffy, realmente ofendida. Se va a enterar este imbécil. Buffy se gira, preparada para atacar, pero el demonio ya no está allí sino que se aleja corriendo muy rápido por el callejón, mucho más rápido que un humano.

—¿Le has podido ver, Spike? ¿Qué era?

Spike no contesta. Está mirando sorprendido el hacha que sobresale de su pecho.

—¡Spike! Deja de hacer el tonto. —Buffy coge el hacha y la saca de un tirón sin miramientos.

—¡Auch! —dice él, sujetándose el pecho con gesto de dolor, mientras retrocede tambaleándose hasta apoyar la espalda en el muro—. Con cuidado, _pet_. Que no me mata pero me duele.

—¿Cómo es que te ha pillado desprevenido, _Big Bad_? Estás perdiendo facultades.

Buffy juega con el hacha, la hace girar en el aire, practica un par de golpes. Demasiado aparatosa. Va a ir al baúl de Giles.

—Bueno, _luv_ , será que pensaba que tu cuello iba a parar el golpe. Tú en cambio tienes los reflejos tan finos como siempre. Pero se te ha quedado el pelo un poco raro.

Spike empuja la pared y se acerca a Buffy con una mueca. Su mano se dirige hacia el pelo de Buffy pero no llega a tocarlo porque ella se aleja un paso hacia atrás. Spike baja la mano.

—Oye, no la tomes conmigo porque te hayan dado un hachazo.

Buffy se toca el pelo preocupada. Bueno, era un mechón pequeño, parece que ha sido poca cosa. Siempre se puede dejar flequillo. Se queda pensativa un momento, mirando a Spike.

—¿Te habían clavado un hacha antes? Tiene que doler bastante —dice, con aire inocente y un poco divertido.

—Ríete de la desgracia ajena todo lo que puedas, Cazadora. Cuando te den un hachazo a ti ya me reiré yo —dice Spike con mirada dolorida, fingiendo enfado, pero se le escapa una sonrisa. Buffy se la devuelve.

—Cuando me den un hachazo supongo que me dará lo mismo si alguien se ríe. Vamos, tenemos trabajo.

Buffy se da la vuelta y echa a andar. No ve a Spike recoger disimuladamente algo del suelo y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su abrigo con infinito cuidado.

Y se alejan los dos por el callejón, él con la mano en el pecho, ella balanceando el hacha con despreocupación.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en abril de 2011.


End file.
